justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Troublemaker
Troublemaker is on Just Dance 2014. It is by Olly Murs and Flo Rida. It has a regular version and a sweat version, both being marked as easy. Dancer ''Regular'' Green beanie, a red, orange, and white striped long sleeve, a red and orange vest, blue skinny jeans, and red and orange sneakers. ''Sweat'' Purple and orange tank top, teal wrist warmers, black and blue pants, blue sneakers. Also he has black hair and a black beard. Background ''Regular'' The background has circles and buildings that move around and a diner that says Olly's Diner. At some points of the routine, the background turns black with a spray painting of "Troublemaker" and the routine involves female silhouettes dancing with the dancer. ''Sweat'' The background used for all the other sweat versions. It flashes orange and purple and has yellow lights running. Gold moves ''Regular'' 1st and 2nd: The boy has his hands on his heart and he moves his upper body around. This is done during the line "I swear you're giving me a heart attack!" During the second verse, the gold move is done during the last line of that. 3rd: The boy puts his arms out. This is the last move. ''Sweat'' He jumps in the air while putting his arms up. All of these are done during the chorus and are the same. TroublemakerGoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 TroublemakerGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 TroublemakerSweatGoldMove.png|Sweat Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Mashup This song does have a mashup that can only be unlocked in May, the dancers (no repeats): *Troublemaker (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Superstition (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *It's You (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) Appearances in mashups Regular *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Limbo (JD2014) Sweat *Fine China (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Turn Up The Love (JD2014) Trivia *The coach appears on the NTSC beta cover of the game. *The coach resembles Waldo from Where's Waldo. *When the female silhouettes turn into splatter the color stays as the splatter moves. *This is one of the few songs where its sweat version has a male dancer. *The words Da*n and Hell are censored due to it being too explicit. They are both said by Flo Rida. However both of them can still be slightly heard. *The song has a Mash-Up that can only be unlocked during May. *In the mashup D.A.N.C.E is the only female dancer in it. *The coach from It's You is the only dancer from Just Dance 2014 in the mash-up (besides the original coach). *This mashup has only one Gold Move. It comes from original song, and it's the last move in song, as in original. *This is first Olly Murs song in series, however it's second Flo Rida song. The first one was Good Feeling in Just Dance 4. *There is dance avatar in Just Dance 2014. Videos & Gallery Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Males Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100